Responsibility of Love
by Karia Rose
Summary: Jin left the defenseless Fuu, now she got herself into some trouble. She was put into a brothel, and he can't bail her out so easily. Can he help her before she's forced to give her body?


It had been a long travel before finally reaching their destination. Mugen, Jin,

and Fuu stayed at a town full of yakuza. Jin and Mugen bolted, annoyed by Fuu's rambling and

separated the trio. Alone and defenseless, Fuu was captured and held at a brothel. The

samurai had no idea they'd put her through hell. Then, while browsing town, Jin came across

the young girl weeping behind the bars.

"Fuu..."

"Jin, how could you let this happen to me? You promised you'd be my bodyguard!"

she screamed between sobs.

"Why are you in here?"

"I owe a hundred ryo for a stupid broken vase!"

After a sigh of guilt he replied,"I've earned enough to pay to get you out."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wait here."

Jin went in search for the head of the place to bail out Fuu. When he found the

woman, she gave a disgusting cruel laugh.

"So, young man, you want to take care of her actions for her?"

"Yes, she's my... friend. I must protect her. Here is 100 ryo to make up for the vase."

"Now, now, this money goes to the owner of the vase. This'll have to benefit ME

before we have a deal here."

"What do you want?"

"She has to earn her own money with a customer. And that money goes to me."

Stuck, with nothing he could do, he snapped, "I'll let her know."

Jin would've killed the woman then and there, but that would involve the yakuza.

"Fuu, I paid for your vase..."

"Great! Now get me outta this place!"

"I apologize. I should have never left you. It won't be so easy. The owner said

you have to pay her an exit fee from a customer. It isn't in my ability to bail you out.

If I was to fight, it would involve the yakuza, which could put you in more danger."

"Wha...What? I am NOT letting one of those disgusting sick bastards touch me!"

One of the men to advertise the women interrupted their speech. "Are you interested

in any of our ladies, sir? How about this young one here, you'll be her first customer.

Get them while they're fresh!" He gave a loud smoke filled laugh. "Or how about buying her as

a slave after you're done?"

Before Fuu could protest, Jin insisted, "Yes, she interests me."

"J...Jin?" As the cage was opened, Jin grabbed her wrist and forced her into a room.

"Listen, Fuu. I apologize deeply for getting you into this. I shouldn't have run off.

Please forgive me, or I can't forgive myself. You are the first person who has ever treated

me like a friend. If we do this to get you out, it stays between the two of us. I'll be the

customer to set you free, if you prefer me over those perverted bastards."

"I... accept your apology. I guess it's better than them, so... oh, Jin, just please

be gentle!" A tear fell from her eye and down her delicate cheek.

"I will be gentle." He kissed her, hoping it would calm her, though he wasn't very

experienced. He was almost scared of gaining feelings for his friend. No matter, he had

to get her out. He didn't want to frighten her, so he undressed her slowly, rubbing her

shoulders and back. "I'll do my best not to hurt you, Fuu."

"Jin, wait." she protested, a thick blush covering her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I've always... ummm... well... I've always liked your calm behavior. You actually

act like you care about me, and I haven't had anyone to support me for so long. Are we friends

or maybe a little more than friends?"

He hesitated in surprise. "Possibly, Fuu. Fate will decide..."

He then undressed himself, oddly craving the rare experience. He began by rubbing

her breasts. When he saw that she was content with the contact, he began kissing down

her stomach and down to her wet sex. He focused on her clit until she hit her first orgasm.

"Jin!" She was cut off from any speech as he inserted a finger as far as she could

handle it. Then, seeing that it would be a good idea to prepare her virgin body for pain,

he inserted one finger at a time until he was fisting her.

"Ah, Jin, it hurts!" She left a moan of pain until Jin curled his finger to her g-spot.

"Calm down, Fuu. It will help you before we really begin."

"Please go slowly."

"Of course."

He slowly rubbed her g-spot as she squirmed and moaned with pleasure.

"It's starting to hurt less, now."

"Good, you should be getting used to it."

"Take your glasses off." She gave him no time to react before reaching her hand up

and pulling them off herself. He didn't mind, though he usually would. He was finding her

more interesting as she showed her feelings for him through kissing. When he pulled his

hand out of her, he licked every fluid she gave him.

Fuu was almost scared of the interest Jin showed for her. She was attracted to his gentle

nature, but never really knew what it felt like to love, nor did he.

He began to discover his feelings as he spread her legs and entered her. She moaned

with his rhythm and squeaked as he allowed himself to go deeper. He laid his hands over her

breasts to feel her hardened nipples. With each heartbeat, he felt himself closer to his climax.

Deep in his heart, he wanted to make it a special moment. Almost so deep inside such a cold

heart of a ronin, he didn't know how he felt. He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Just as he allowed his release, he pleaded, "Please forgive me for leaving you. Forgive me

for taking your innocence."

"It's okay, I'm going to get out of this place now, so I guess you fixed it. This stays

between us."

"Right."

When they had put their clothes back on,, Fuu stopped Jin from leaving the room.

"Jin, I think I love you." He was in shock and could do no more than mutter her name.

"I know you probably think I'm weird, but you wouldn't have saved me if you didn't have

some feelings. Especially because of what you did to save me. Jin, you are the only man who

has ever showed me affection. Please, when we find the sunflower samurai, don't leave me!"

"It is true. You aren't just another person in my eyes. And you may be more than a

friend. I have the need to see you happy for some reason..."

"That reason is love, Jin!"

"I've never felt love before. I don't see why I should leave someone who cares after

we find the samurai, Fuu, I agree to staying with you." The confession had unintentionally

flown out of him.

"Jin, I know it's confusing, but it's a great thing to love. Even though you're my first

man, I had a family once. Let me show you how nice it can be."

He heard her, and decided he needed to change the subject, though he fully agreed

with her after their night. "We need to get you out." He wrapped his arm around her and

they went to find the owner of the brothel.

"Fuu has been paid by a customer." Jin told the evil woman.

"I see, you must be very close friends." She snatched the money out of Jin's

hand. "She belongs to you now. Take your slave and watch her a bit more carefully next time."

With a out from Fuu, and an evil stare from Jin, the couple left. He didn't

realize his arm was still around the tiny girl as they walked into the room where they'd

been staying. Mugen dropped his jaw and raised an eyebrow at the odd sight.

"Did I miss something?"

"No," Jin replied as he calmly laid down and fell aslepp with Fuu in his arms.

"I see, you two found the time to get dirty and now your hooked." Mugen had to

comment.

"Grrr, shut the hell up, Mugen!" Fuu hissed just before drifting to sleep with Jin.

"Hmph, whatever. That's why they have brothels, for guys like me. The experienced ones."

Mugen chuckled his perverted ass off before drifting off to sleep himself.

Epilogue

Jin, being a man of his word, never did leave Fuu after finding the sunflower samurai.

Come to find out, they had an extra person join the party 9 months later. It was an

adorable baby girl, brown eyes, black hair, named Heiwa.


End file.
